The Answer
by LazuliLAnime25
Summary: Sequel to The Message. "Ino? You okay? I hope you're not dead. It's too troublesome to be held responsible." In which Shikamaru tries and Ino doesn't understand. (ShikaIno, some SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina)


**I decided to do a sequel to The Message since people felt like I needed one. It's been a few days since I've updated my other fanfics but I'm still working on them.**

**Thanks to all the viewers that enjoyed The Message!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, obviously.**

* * *

"Ino, seriously. Get out of there," Shikamaru sighed. He was lying down outside of Ino's spacious closet waiting for her to come out of her second favorite place in the world besides the mall.

"Iie! You baka! Go away!" Ino shouted from inside.

Shikamaru sighed again. It had been five hours of laying on his back which normally he would've been thrilled at, but of course this was Ino and nothing was ever normal around her.

"Why are you in there anyway?" he asked.

There was some shuffling inside and a loud bang shook the entire house.

"Ino? You okay? I hope you're not dead. It's too troublesome to be held responsible."

"God fucking dammit! I just used my favorite pair of heels to kill a spider!" Ino cursed.

"Oh, good. I thought it was something important," Shikamaru muttered but Ino was blessed with good hearing.

"IT WAS SOMETHING IMPORTANT YOU UNMOTIVATED PRICK!"

The lazy genius rubbed the ear closest to the closet. Honestly, that woman could be louder than Naruto if she wanted to be...which seemed to be every five seconds.

"For the last time, why are you in there anyway?" Shikamaru asked again.

"Oh, you really think you can just _ask_?! I finally decide to give up on Sasuke then I see you talking to Billboard Brow on _our_ cloud-watching hill! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ino ranted and another bang shook the house. "DAMMIT!"

"Are you dying again?!" Shikamaru sat up and demanded.

"NO, YOU LAZY ASS! THE HEEL ON MY FANCY STILETTOS BROKE!"

"We're getting nowhere. And I wasn't doing anything with Sakura. We just finished a shogi game and I wanted to know how-"

"YOU WERE DOING WHAT?! WITH SAKURA?!"

"We were playing shogi and I wanted to know how to-"

"SHUUUUUUUUUUN!"

"Geez, woman! I'm trying to explain myself!"

Silence ensued and Shikamaru felt embarrassed by the fact that he decided to shout and received no response.

"Go on," Ino said quietly.

"I wanted to know how to do this...troublesome relationship thing," Shikamaru responded, the last part softer than the beginning.

"And you went to Sakura for help?! Were Sasuke or Naruto not any good?!"

"She's your best friend. And do you really think I'd stick around those two?"

Another pause ensued and Shikamaru highly considered finding Yamanaka Inoichi to console his daughter...or maybe Ino's mother (no one seems to know what her name is).

"Shika-kun," she began lightly. "Do you want a relationship with me?"

Shikamaru nodded at first but realized she probably wouldn't see that through the door and said, "as troublesome as it is, yes."

He could almost feel the high-heeled boot she threw at him, though the door absorbed the impact.

* * *

Normal is Shikamaru

_Italics is Sasuke_

**Bold is Naruto**

Underlined is Neji

(This part isn't related to the original plot all too much)

20 years later

**It's almost Teme's birthday. Do you think Sakura-chan's gonna forget again?**

_Dobe, it doesn't matter if she does. She always makes up for it in-_

Don't use that type of language.

Seriously, Neji? You have five kids and the rest of us have two...well, Sasuke has three but still.

**I feel sorry for Tenten. Girls don't usually have to work around a guy's hair 'cause we usually have decent lengths for it.**

...Shut up.

_That's when it's nice to have a wife with short hair._

Tch, like your hair's any shorter than hers. When's the last time you cut it?

**We never seem to have hair people in animes. Teme's gonna have to cut his own hair.**

I'm sure Sakura would be willing to cut it for you.

_That'd actually be nice._

Whatever.

**You shouldn't be talking, Shikamaru. How long is your hair anyway when it's not in that ****pineapple-do?**

Don't touch me, troublesome idiot.

Is it true that Sakura's pregnant again? I thought you just had a kid last year.

_...Blame the hotel in Suna...there was vodka...and a Victoria's Secret..._

**Ha-ha! Teme still gets drunk!**

Your poor, non-virgin-minded kids.

_...They had a different room...what happened on Ino's seduction mission? You didn't get back until two in the morning._

I'm actually quite curious about this myself.

**I DON'T NEED TO KNOW! THANK KAMI I NEVER LET HINATA-CHAN ON THOSE MISSIONS!**

I DON'T LET YOU LET HER GO ON THOSE MISSIONS!

_Your word choice is very impressive, Hyuga._

...Shut up, Uchiha.

**How did you ask Ino out again? Hinata-chan said it wasn't very romantic.**

_Obviously he isn't you, dobe._

**Are you saying I'm romantic, Teme?**

_*scoff* Hell no, you're so stupid._

**TEME!**

Shut up you two. Ino wanted me home by eight. See you all tomorrow.

**...**

_..._

...

**Do you think-**

_Yep._

**And they're gonna-**

Don't even mention it.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! I put some SasuSaku, NejiTen, and NaruHina in there because I can't just have straightforward ShikaIno.**

**Please R&R and read The Message if you want to!**


End file.
